creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IAmGwilo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CS:GO CREEPY OCCURRENCE THING page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 15:53, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 15:55, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Dear Jay, my story is a story that is true, and, I want to know why it was deleted... Re: The story was deleted for not meeting the site's quality standards, as mentioned above. Your story was a wall of text (it needs to be broken up into paragraphs) and was incredibly rushed/chaotic. Video game stories are really hard to pull off these days (nearly impossible), and you need to put a lot more effort into developing any future work if you want it to have a chance at being accepted. Please look over our Writing Advice pages, read our Style Guide, and consider using our Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 16:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Warning Hi IAmGwilo. Your recent comments in The Rake are considered roleplaying, which is not allowed on the wiki. If you continue to roleplay, a ban will be issued. MrDupin (talk) 15:04, October 8, 2016 (UTC)